Sapphire
by Metalman429
Summary: Pokemon Sapphire retold by a maniacal author who grew up playing it. Sexual content warning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Brendan sat in the back of the moving truck, playing his GameBoy. He sat on a box of his belongings, concentrating his full attention on the game in front of him. The truck was cold and dark, with an overhanging reek of industrial cleaning product. Perfectly fit for furniture and boxes, but not for 16 year olds. He tried his best to block out the smell by concentrating on his game, but eventually he found that the fumes made it impossible to concentrate.

Brendan was sitting in the back of the truck because his mother said that there "wasn't enough room for him" in the truck's 4-seater cab. Brendan knew that that was just an excuse so that his mother could be alone with the moving truck driver. After 6 years of his mother cheating on his father after he left to pursue a career as a gym leader, he didn't understand why his mother's infidelities constantly upset him. Then again, he didn't understand why his mother still made an active effort to lie to him about her activities.

Ever since his father left for Hoenn, his mother had essentially been running a one-woman brothel out of her bedroom. Roughly three times a week, some strange man would follow her up the stairs, then leave the next morning looking disheveled and wearing a suggestive smirk on his face. Brendan was smart enough to connect the dots, but he never got any real conformation until he was 14, after coming home early from a friends house to find his mother being plowed by a tall, dark stranger on his mattress. After she sent the man home, she sat Brendan down to talk to him. He hoped he would get some explanation or reasoning for her adultery, but all he received was "Don't tell your dad and I'll buy you something nice at the store. Tell him, and I make your life hell". The next day, she took him to the mall and got him a brand new GameBoy Advanced SP, as if it could have magically fixed the whirlwind of emotions Brendan was experiencing. Ever since, he had viewed his mother only as the unfaithful tramp she had become.

Brendan pulled a bag of caramels out of his pocket and pulled one out of the bag. He perforated the wax wrapper of the caramel and threw it on the ground in front of him. He placed the caramel in his mouth, savoring the taste for a brief second as it sat on his tongue before chewing it. He looked at his wrist watch to gauge the time, but the van was too dark to accurately tell. He sighed loudly before crawling onto the floor to take a nap. The move had left him exhausted, and he was eager to take any chance he could take to sleep. He settled himself on the rusty metal floor of the truck and closed his eyes. He tried thinking about what his new house would look like, but he drifted off before the idea could take hold.

 _Alright, so. I'm a new fanfic writer. I've been writing for years, but I wanted to take a swing at this. I've been playing Pokemon Sapphire since I was 6. I know enough about the game and about writing in general, so I decided to write about it. So, the story is going to have sex stuff. Probably no PokePhilia, but we'll see how the story progresses. Please bear with me while I'm doing this. Feedback is greatly accepted. Insults and mean comments will be graded based on wittiness. Requests will be considered and ran through a series of friends of mine that I send sexual stuff to. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brendan awoke to the sound of the door of the moving truck being slammed open. The sudden introduction of sunlight to the dark space momentarily blinded Brendan. As his eyes adjusted, he slowly gained a picture of the world outside. Disoriented, he stumbled his way out of the truck, almost tripping on a table leg before stepping out onto the grass outside.

After making his way out of the truck, he surveyed the surrounding area to get a perception of the place he was going to be moving to. The actual house itself was somewhat small and quaint looking, with clay shingles and paint instead of siding. The surrounded area consisted of a medium sized field of grass, heavily wooded on each side. The landscape was dominated by only one other house, a large laboratory building, and a couple signs here and there. The ground was sparsley decorated with patches of red flowers, which provided a welcoming contrast on the green field surrounding them. It was the kind of setting that you could sit down and paint for a few hours before running back to civilization as fast as possible. Which is exactly what Brendan felt like doing.

"This blows" he said after absorbing the scenery for a moment. "This isn't where we're moving, is it?". " Oh cheer up", his mother perked from behind a box she was carrying, "You'll get used to it. For now, how about you go introduce yourself to the neighbors. One of them is a friend of your fathers, and he's got a daughter about your age". She walked inside the house, sat the box on the floor, and walked back outside to face Brendan.

"I'll be over in a bit, but don't come back here for a while. I have to, uh..." she trailed off while glancing at the moving guy she was riding with, who returned the glance with raised eyebrows, "I have to show the moving guys where to put our stuff! Yes, that's it, I need to show them where to put our stuff, and you'll just get in the way, so you need to leave and not come back for, like, a while! Now go meet the neighbors for me. And if you absolutely have to come back, make sure you knock first, okay?". She dashed into the house before he could answer, followed closely by the moving guy. Brendan rolled his eyes and sighed before making his way over to the neighbors.

Their neighbors house was nearly identical to theirs, except everything was mirrored. This fact was noticed by Brendan as he walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door, looking in the window as he did so. After a brief moment, an older woman with her hair pulled back answered the door. "Oh hi! You must be our new neighbors! My husband told me you'd be here sometime soon! I'm Mrs. Birch. I'm guessing you must be Brendan, then?", she said after opening the door. "Yeah, I'm Brendan", he said in the politest voice he could muster without sounding sarcastic,"Pleasure to meet you". He offered a handshake, which she graciously accepted before leading him inside.

"Is your mother going to be here?", she inquired as she sat down at their kitchen table. "Yeah, she should be by in a bit. She had to tell the mover where to put our stuff", he lied. Better to let her discover his mother's activities for herself, he thought to himself. "Well, I'll put some tea on, and you can introduce yourself to our daughter while it's brewing. Her name is May, and she's just about your age. She's upstairs, I think" she said. "Alright, I'll go say hi real quick" he replied.

Brendan ascended the stairs, listening for activity as he went. When he reached the top of the stairs, he discovered May in the midst of dressing. Her back was turned to him, and he figured that she had not heard him coming up the stairs. He saw that she was wearing a red bra and white panties, both with black trim. He watched intently as she looked at herself in the mirror, closely looking over her voluptuous body, as if checking for any minor infraction that would compromise her perfect physique. There weren't any.

She constantly changed poses while standing in front of the mirror, turning and stretching, almost as if she was showing herself off to Brendan. After a minute of looking over herself, she turned her head to face Brendan. "Do you watch all the girls while they're changing, or am I just special?" she remarked while grinning devilishly. "Shit, I'm sorry", Brendan responded while turning his gaze and blushing profusely. May chuckled and said "There's no need for that. You've been staring for a few minutes, no sense in getting embarrassed now". Brendan turned back to her, trying his hardest not to look at her amazing figure.

After a minute of awkward silence between the two, May rolled her eyes and walked over to Brendan. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm May", she said as she extended a handshake. "Brendan. Charmed", he replied, doing his best to mantain eye contact. "Great. Now that we know each other, I can finish getting dressed", she said with a beaming smile. She walked over to her dresser and started pulling out the clothes she intended on wearing.

Brendan managed to turn his gaze away from her by concentrating on her room. She had a PC on a desk in the corner of her room, along with an opened adventure rules manual. She had a box TV on the wall next to him, which was connected to a brand new GameCube. She had a basic red rug on her floor, along with a plainly decorated bed against the wall. Her dresser was on the opposing side of the room, next to her standing mirror in the far corner. The wall beside him was adorned with a pink clock and a map of the Hoenn region.

"So!", May interjected, now wearing tight black shorts and putting on a white tank top, "Do you have any ambitions? Anything in particular that you wanna do with your life? Just figured I'd ask since you're standing there desperately trying not to watch me get dressed". "No it's cool", Brendan replied. "Well, ever since my father became a gym leader, I've wanted to follow in his footsteps. Become a Pokemon trainer and maybe even a gym leader some day". May smirked,"I don't even know what I expected from the kid of a gym leader".

"So what about you?", he asked her,"Is there anything you aspire to do?". May, now adorning a short white skirt over her shorts, looked back over at Brendan. "Well, I know it sounds weird", she said,"But I've always had this dream of meeting Pokemon from around the world and becoming friends with them. Sounds stupid, I know, but growing up as the kid of a Pokemon professor, you learn more about Pokemon beyond battling. You see them more as living beings, and not just implements of destruction". Brendan sat in silence for a moment as he mulled over the idea. When he finally came back to reality, he found that May was fully dressed, and was packing her bag with the necessities to go out into the Pokemon infested grass outside of the city.

For the first time, Brendan actually took notice of how May looked as a whole, beyond her stupendous body. She had medium brown hair cut to a somewhat long length, with two distinctly large locks of hair on either side of her face and the rest being tucked under her bandanna. Her eyes were like Sapphires, so deep and sparklingly blue that they were like gems inlaid into her face. She was wearing a red jacket with a white tank top underneath, along with skin tight black shorts with a white miniskirt over top, a red and white bandana, red and yellow running shoes, black and white gloves, and a yellow backpack strapped around her waist, with a single pokeball attached to it.

"Yknow Brendan, you seem like a nice enough guy. I hope that we can be friends", she said with a grin. "Anyways, she said,"I have to go help my dad do research on Pokemon. If you're going to follow me down the stairs, you might want to take care of * _that_ *", she said while pointing down towards the front of Brendans pants. He looked down to find that his dick was pitching a tent against the front of his sweatpants, and probably had been for the entirety of their conversation. He heard May giggle behind him as he scrambled to tuck his dick into his waistband. Red-faced and feeling embarrased, he followed May down the stairs.

 _Alright, first chapter done. So, it's come to my attention that some of the people reading this have never actually played Pokemon Sapphire. Well, I'm here to introduce you to the magical mystical world of_ _ **EMULATING**_ _. IF you have an android phone or a pc computer, you can download emulation software, and then download a ROM for the game you want to play. I won't get into specifics, but you can play literally any Pokemon game between gen 1-5. For mobile, I would recommend MyBoy for GameBoy Advanced games, and MyOldBoy for original GameBoy games. If you have an iPhone or a Mac, well... #AndroidPrivilege_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brendan descended the stairs right behind May, being careful to make sure his dick stayed in his waistband. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found both of their mothers drinking tea and talking. "Oh, May dear," Mrs. Birch said loudly, "This is Caroline, Brendan's mom! Caroline, this is my daughter, May!". Brendan's mom got up from her seat and warmly extended her hand to May. "It's nice to meet you!", she said. May firmly grasped her hand and said, "Pleasure's all mine".

Brendan popped out from behind May and looked at his mother. "So, you finished up with the the moving guy, already?", he said to her with raised eyebrows. Her eyes widened a little as she sat back down at the table, before she replied, "Ahh, yes. Well, turns out the moving guy was a bit... faster at moving than I expected. We finished up just a few minutes ago". She sat at the table, sipping her tea and trying not to make eye contact with Brendan. "Anyways", said May, "Dad wants me to help him with research, so I'll be going now". Brendan quickly said, "Yeah, and I want to take care of all my stuff, so I'll be going too".

"Alright, well you two take care now", Mrs. Birch said as they made a beeline for the door. "So", she asked Brendan's mom after the kids had left the house, "Was it really that bad?". "Oh yeah, definitely", Brendan's mom replied. "He basically just jackhammered for 30 seconds before flopping over. I could've gotten more satisfaction by sitting on top of the washing machine he carried in. Still, he was hung like a Rapidash, and that's good enough for me". The two sipped their tea and giggled over the thought of cheating on their husbands with a well endowed but poorly coordinated moving man.

Outside the house, Brendan and May were about to go their separate ways. "I'll catch you later, Brendan", May said with a smile as she walked towards the laboratory. "Yeah, see you", Brendan replied, making his way to his own house. While he was walking over, the realization of what just happened set in: he had watched a girl get changed. In front of him. Without her getting mad or upset. The sudden realization was staggering.

By the time he reached his front door, he was plagued by dozens of emotions. He couldn't believe that he had just saw a girl wearing nothing but underwear for the first time. For the first time in real life, at least. He had seen his fair share of internet porn, like any other teenage boy, but he had never had any sort of real-life sexual encounter, besides what had happened with his mom. He wondered why she didn't get upset when she found out he was watching her, and why she let him watch her finished getting dressed. Did she know he was there the entire time and just let him watch her? Was she some sort of sex tease that got a kick out of that shit? Was she just testing him to see if he was some sort of pervert? He shook off these thoughts as he opened the front door to his new house.

Much to Brendans surprise, the layout of his living room seemed to be an exact mirror of May's house, referring to both the design of the room and the placement of furniture. Everything was the same. The same table, same TV, same kitchen sink, everything. He felt extremely uncomfortable with that idea, so he walked up the stairs to what he assumed was to be his room. Even more alarmingly, everything in Brendan's room was layed out just like May's room. The bed was in the same place, the PC was in the same place, the TV was in the same place, everything. The only discernable difference was that most of Brendans stuff was in boxes in the corner of the room. After spending a minute processing this reality, he shrugged his shoulders and remarked, "Coincidence?".

He kicked his shoes off by the door and walked over to his pile of boxes. He picked up one labeled "B's BLANKETS + PILLOWS", ripped the packing tape off of the top, and opened it. He pulled out a simple flannel blanket and a white pillow and threw them on his bed from his spot across the room. Before laying down, he noticed a clock on his wall that he had never seen before. He walked over to the clock and examined it. The clock seemed fairly new, and had batteries in it so that it could run. He pulled the clock off the wall and fiddled with the dials on the back. He looked at the watch on his wrist. 10:19 AM. He tuned the clock in sync with his watch, then put it back on the wall.

He walked over to his mattress and layed his pillow and blanket over it, after which he slipped underneath the covers. Once he had gotten situated however, he realized that the bed smelled like fresh sex, almost as if somebody had been on top of someone else, jackhammering for 30 seconds before flopping over. He groaned in disgust as he connected the dots between the smell and his mother's earlier comments. In an effort to ignore the smell, he put his hands behind his head and returned his thoughts to May. He thought about her body, how absolutely tantalizing it was, how much he wanted to put his hands on it, to feel it, to savor every square inch of it. After a minute of this, he felt blood rushing back to his crotch. It was then that he rerealized that he still had a massive hard-on tucked into his waistband from earlier.

He whipped his dick out from his sweatpants and started lightly stroking it. A dull wave of pleasure crept through Brendan's body as he imagined that May was back in front of him, in her underwear. He quickly retracted his hand from his cock, spit in his open palm, and reapplied his hand to himself. His pleasure took a sharp spike as he lubricated his cock with his own saliva. He imagined that his fantasy May was in front of him, stretching and posing just as she was doing in front of the mirror, as if performing a private show just for him.

He quickened the pace of his hand on his cock as he imagined that May got on the ground in front of him and took him into her mouth. He could almost feel her soft lips grazing the length of his member, and he could almost feel her tongue wrapping around him as she immersed him within the dark confines of her mouth. Brendan threw his head back against his pillow in ecstasy as he stroked himself, moving his hand along his shaft as fast as it would let him.

Brendan pushed himself to the absolute maximum as he quickly came closer and closer to climax. He now imagined that he had May pressed up against her mirror, groping her tits and pounding her pussy as hard and as fast as physically possible while she begged him not to stop. He could almost see her expression of pure ecstasy in the mirror as he ravaged her mercilessly. As he reached his point of no return, he put both of his hands on his cock and twisted himself in a pepper grinder fashion. His pleasure reached its peak as he imagined himself orgasming directly inside May. He quietly moaned the word "Fuck" as he came all over his hands and cock.

He sat in his bed, catching his breath and bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm. After a few minutes, he sighed loudly and got out of bed with his dick, jizz covered and slowly returning to flaccidity, still hanging out of his sweatpants. Without putting it back inside his sweatpants, he waddled to the doorway, down the stairs, and out into the kitchen. He went to the sink and turned the knob to the hot water. To his dismay, nothing came out of the tap.

"Ughhh, the water must not be turned on yet", he groaned in frustration. He turned the hot water back and grabbed a roll of paper towels off of the counter. He ripped a couple off of the roll and used them to clean the spit and cum off of his hand and cock. After throwing away the paper towels, he stuffed his dick, now fully flaccid, into his sweatpants and went back to his room. He began stripping all of the clothes off of his body and throwing them in a pile next to his dresser, beginning with his socks, followed by his t-shirt, sweatpants, and boxers. Now stark naked, he climbed back into bed to ride out the last of his afterglow. He heaved a sigh of contentment, his eyelids practically closing themselves as he drifted off to sleep.

 _Alright, well, here's my second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Uh, I hope you all have a good Easter or April Fools or any other holiday you might celebrate. And if you don't celebrate Easter or April Fools or any other holiday, then I really suggest that you do. Not because I'm religious and I want to spread my faith or whatever, but because I believe that everybody should take advantage of any opportunity to have fun and enjoy life. Make up a holiday if you have to, just give yourself a reason to celebrate. Like, we're all gonna die at some point, so what's the point of not celebrating whenever you have the opportunity? At the very least, go to the store and buy a Reeses peanut butter egg while they're still there. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, but you're probably not gonna be on your deathbed like, "Oh I'm so glad I sat and did nothing while everyone else was out having a good time"._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brendan was back in May's room, only this time with a few exceptions. First, he couldn't see much more than a few feet in any direction. He could recognize some key features that told him where he was at, but everything else fell into an inky darkness. Second, instead of standing in the doorway, he was sitting on May's bed. Third, May was standing in front of him, fully dressed and staring at him intently. "Uhh...", Brendan said after absorbing the setting, "What's going on?". She pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him, her intent gaze now giving way to a suggestive one.

She slowly began taking off all of her accessories and letting them drop to the floor, first her shoes and socks, followed by her backpack, her gloves, and finally her bandanna. Her long hair came flowing out as she let the red cloth join the pile on the floor. She looked him in the eyes again. "Brendan", she said to him. "Yeah?", he replied. She grabbed her jacket by the bottom sides, lifting it up along with her tank top in one swift motion. She pulled them over her head and dropped them on the floor, revealing her bra confined chest. Her breasts, he found, were even bigger and perkier up close.

Brendan could feel his breath getting heavier and his heartbeat quickening with every passing moment. She grabbed her shorts by the side and turned around. She pulled her shorts down to her ankles, bending over and showing off her gorgeous ass to Brendan as she did so. Her ass, he found, was even bigger and perkier up close too. She stood back up, stepped out of her shorts, and turned back around to face him. "Brendan", she said again, noticeably louder. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips a bit, and leaned closer to Brendan. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to intercept her. He could almost feel the heat from her lips on his as they drew closer and closer together. Just as their lips were mere millimeters apart, she opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could,

"BRENDAN!"

Brendan's head jerked off of his pillow as he tried to discern where his name was being called from. "BRENDAN, GET OUT HERE!", he heard from downstairs. He quickly wrapped himself in his blanket and ran downstairs as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom, he cried out, "What's wrong? What happened?". His mother looked over from the TV and saw him. "Oh, Brendan, come here, quick!", she said. He rushed over to the TV to see what the fuss was about.

"...we brought you this report live from in front of the Petalburg Gym", a newscaster said before his image was replaced by a handsome anchorman sitting at a desk. "Next on the Vulpix 28 News Hour, we'll show you how bathing with water Pokemon could halve your water bill", he said, while an image of a Lotad appeared behind him. Brendan's mom switched off the TV. "Oh, you missed it. They were doing a story on your father. He talked about the dangers of walking into the tall grass without a Pokemon. Oh well, too bad". She finally noticed that Brendan was clad only in a thin blanket and was staring at her with the specific mixture of confusion and contempt that can only be achieved by someone who was abruptly woken from a nap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear", she said upon connecting the dots. "I forgot that you were napping. I just saw it come onto the TV and I couldn't help myself". He squinted his eyes as if he didn't fully understand exactly what was going on, but then he nodded and walked back towards the stairs. As he went back up to his room, he tried to recollect what his dream was about. He managed to remember something about May and kissing, but everything else had faded away. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed, slowly transitioning between being asleep and being awake. Once he had come to terms with being conscious, he looked at the clock on his wall. 3:49 PM. "Fuckin' shit", Brendan said out loud to no one in particular. He unwrapped himself from the blanket and walked over to the pile of boxes in the corner.

He grabbed a large box labelled "B'S CLOTHES", ripped the tape off the top, and opened it. After digging around in the box, he pulled out a full outfit: a white pair of boxers, a white pair of low cut socks, a black pair of pants, a large, black and grey pair of shorts, a skin tight red and black athletic shirt, and a white, furry, half-beanie, half-bandanna type hat. He subsequently donned his unusual choice in clothing, wishing that he had a mirror of his own that he could use to see how he actually looked. Now fully dressed, he walked back to the doorway, down the stairs, and out into the living room. "I'm going for a walk", Brendan called to his mother. "Okay, be safe!", she said from her spot at the table.

He walked to the door and grabbed it's handle. He turned the handle counter-clockwise and pulled the door open. A sudden rush of natural light flooded over Brendan, momentarily blinding him. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him. As his eyes adjusted, he reacquainted himself with his surroundings. He stood outside the door, trying to think of something to do outside. He decided he would try walking around the forest line that surrounded their houses. He strode to the tree nearest to him and began walking to the left once he hit it.

As he walked along the perimeter of the clearing, he discovered two things: One, that the clearing was smaller than he originally figured it to be; and two, that there were other people here besides his family and May's. There was a rather large man and a man with brown hair both walking around aimlessly. He tried talking to both of them, but the large man kept talking about the power of PCs, and the brown haired man was much too interested in Professor Birchs private life. He quickly walked away from the two, making a mental note to not talk to them again, ever.

He passed by the laboratory during his walk, giving him a better picture of what it actually looked like as a whole. The laboratory had a more quaint feeling to it than would be expected from a building dedicated to science. The building was grey, with a brown metal roof and green shutters. The roof has a rather large chimney on it, which felt out of place considering that the building it was attached to likely had no need for it. There were a large group of red flowers in front of the windows, and next to them was a sign saying "Prof. Birch's Pokemon Lab".

As he walked up to the northern end of the clearing, he saw a small child panicking by what he assumed to be the exit to the town. He walked up to the kid and asked, "What's wrong?" "I can hear someone shouting up the road!", the little kid replied anxiously, "What should I do? What should we do? Someone has to help!". Brendan, in an effort to calm the kid down, responded with, "Hey take it easy, kid. Look, I'll go out there and see what the trouble is. You just stay here until I get back, okay?". The kid nodded to him as Brendan walked out of the exit to the city.

As he walked, it dawned on him that he had no idea where the two men and the kid had come from. There were no other houses around there, so where did they live? Do they live at the laboratory? Do they live with May's family? Are they from a nearby town? If so, then why are they here in Littleroot Town? Did they have business with the Professor or his wife? Did they work for the Professor? Or were they just visiting to admire the scenery? Did the Professor know that they were there? Are the two men and the kid related, or are they all there for seperate reasons?

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a cry of "H-help me!" from farther down the path. He ran towards the sound of the voice to discover a large man with a lab coat being chased by a wild Poochyena. The man fell over and crawled away from the Pokemon. He made it to the tree line before he turned around to face the vicious, dog like creature advancing on him. He eyed Brendan from the background. "Hello! You over there! Please! Help!", the man cried in anguish. "In my bag! There's a PokeBall!".

Brendan quickly spotted a satchel lying on the ground a ways away from the man. He ran over to the satchel and opened it. Inside were three different PokeBalls, all identical. He grabbed one at random and hucked it at the Poochyena. The PokeBall smacked it in the face before it bounced back and landed on the ground between the two. The Poochyena turned to face Brendan, prepared to go after its new target. Brendan gulped as the wild Pokemon began advancing on him. Suddenly, the PokeBall burst open with a flash of bright light.

Okay, that's my third chapter. Sorry for the late posting, but between Jello shots and 21 year old college students on spring break, I haven't had much free time. Free time to write at least.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bright light quickly materialized into the form of a blue creature with orange cheeks and fins. "Kip!", the creature said aggressively as it fully materialized. Brendan recognized it as the water-type Pokemon Mudkip. The PokeBall flew off of the ground and back towards Brendan's hand. The wild Poochyena backed away from the Mudkip in apprehension, but upon realizing what it was, began to advance again. Thinking quickly, Brendan yelled, "Mudkip, use Tackle!". Immediately, Mudkip ran at breakneck speed towards the Poochyena, and slammed into it with no hesitation. Mudkip returned to it's original position as the Poochyena recovered from the attack. The wild Poochyena responded with a Tackle of its own, barreling at the Mudkip before slamming into it.

The two traded blows for some time before the Poochyena, haggard and beaten up, flopped over and fainted. "Kip, kip!", the Pokemon cried out in joy upon defeating its canine combatant. Brendan stood in shock. He had just had his first Pokemon battle. And won. He was stricken with awe, unable to comprehend anything around him until he heard the man say, "Um, a little help, please?". Brendan snapped put of his daze and quickly rushed over to the man, who was still lying prone on the ground. Brendan offered him his hand, which he gratefully accepted, and helped pull him off of the ground.

The man stumbled up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Phew!", the man said, "Thanks for helping me out there. I was in the grass studying wild Pokemon, when I was jumped by that Poochyena. May I have that PokeBall back, please?". Brendan handed the man the PokeBall that had housed his Mudkip. He threw the ball at his Pokemon, upon which it transformed into a flash of red energy and went back inside the ball, which then returned to his hand. He walked over to his satchel lying on the ground, placed the ball inside with the other two, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Professor Birch", he said, extending his hand. "I'm Brendan. Pleasure to meet you", he said while giving him a firm handshake. "Oh, you're Brendan? You're Norman's kid? Wow! Y'know, it's fitting that the son of a gym leader is the one who saved me", he said with a laugh. Brendan chuckled in the way one would do when someone else is praising them and they have to act humble. A rustle from a patch of grass nearby startled both of them. "This isn't exactly the best place for a conversation, so how about we go back to my lab?", Birch asked nervously. Brendan nodded while looking at the grass. The two quickly walked back to the safety of the town, making sure that no Pokemon were following them.

Once they had made it back to town, the Professor and Brendan walked into the laboratory. The inside of the lab was somewhat underwhelming compared to what ones expectations would be. The inside of the lab itself was somewhat dimly lit, smelled like really old ammonia, and had a feel of something that's been used a lot but hasn't been cleaned in a while. The vast majority of items in the laboratory were books about Pokemon. There were several shelves filled to the brim with books, and more laying in large piles around the lab. There was one large machine on the side that seemed to do something important, but not much else interesting beyond that. There were also lots of unlabeled cardboard boxes stacked up around the lab. There were several desks with research PCs and loose papers on them. There was one desk in the back corner that held nothing but a singular coffee cup.

"Yeah, depressing, isn't it?", the Professor said as they walked into the lab, "And everyone always wonders why I insist on field work over lab work". Brendan sympathetically nodded as the Professor sat down in an office chair. "So, Brendan", the Professor began, "I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own Pokemon yet". "No, I don't", Brendan replied. "But the way you battled earlier", the professor said, "You pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your fathers blood in your veins after all!". Brendan stared at his shoes, blushing profusely from pride. "Oh yes", the Professor continued, "I suppose I owe you a reward for rescuing me back there. Well, the most logical way for me to express my gratitude would be to let you have that Pokemon you were battling with earlier"

Brendan's eyes shot up to meet the Professors. "R-really?", Brendan asked with surprise, "You mean it? I'm getting my own Pokemon?". "Yep!", the Professor cheered, "Now let's see, you were battling with the Mudkip, right?" He pulled the PokeBall out of his satchel and threw it out. With a flash of bright light, the water-type Pokemon materialized in front of the two. "Kip!", the Pokemon cried cheerfully upon being released. The ball flew back to the Professor, upon which he handed it to Brendan. "There you go, kiddo. She's all yours". Brendan was overjoyed as he took the ball from the Professors hand, but was stopped by a sudden confusion. "Wait, 'she'? Aren't starter Pokemon usually males?", Brendan asked with concern. "Yeah, you have about a 1/8 chance of a starter being female. I guess you just got lucky", the Professor replied. Brendan shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his new Pokemon.

The Mudkip sat on the floor, staring at Brendan. He bent down and placed a hand on the Pokemons head. Her skin was rubbery and wet, as if she had just gotten out of the water. She smiled and chirped her name in a positive manner at Brendan's touch. "Yknow, Brendan, why don't you give that Mudkip a nickname?". Brendan thought the idea over for a minute before saying, "Kappa. I'm gonna call her Kappa". The Professor looked at Brendan with raised eyebrows. "Well, it's certainly unusual, but it's definitely not the worst name I've ever heard. But why?". Brendan looked back at the Professor. "Well, she kinda reminds me of one of those river monsters from Japanese legend. Plus, I think it sounds kinda cool". The Professor shrugged and said, "Fair enough"

"Well, now that you have a Pokemon, why don't you try going into the tall grass outside of town?", the Professor suggested, "My daughter, May, is out on Route 103 studying Pokemon. You should go see her, get her to show you what it means to be a trainer". Brendan stood up and said, "Yeah, I'll go do that". He threw the ball at his Pokemon, upon which she deconstructed into red energy and went back inside the ball. "Alright, see you later Professor", he said as he ran out the door. "Have fun, you two!", the Professor called back. As Brendan walked out the door, the Professor pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and pressed redial. The phone rang twice before a voice from the other end said, "Hello?". "Hey Norman", the Professor replied, "I gave your kid his first Pokemon like you asked". "Thanks, man. I owe you one", Norman said from the other end. "You're damn right you owe me one. Starter Pokemon don't just grow on trees", the Professor replied.

As Brendan walked out the door, he couldn't help but think about what a day it had been so far. He had moved to a new region, seen a girl in her underwear in front of him, got his very own Pokemon, won his first Pokemon battle, and met a world class Pokemon Professor, all within the space of six hours, let alone one day. Speaking of hours, he thought to himself, what time is it? He lifted his wrist to his eyes so he could check his watch. 4:27. He decided that there was enough daylight in the day to go visit May. He walked back to his house, opened the door and went inside. His mother was still sitting at the kitchen table, watching tv. "Oh hi, sweetheart! Did you have fun?", his mother said to him as he walked through the door. "Yeah, mom", Brendan replied, walking past her and up the stairs into his room.

When he got up to his room, he walked to the pile of boxes in the corner and opened one that was unlabeled. He dug around in the box for a minute before setting it aside and opening another unlabeled box. This time, he pulled a backpack out after a minute of digging around. He had gotten the backpack when he was younger, so that he could save it for the day he became a trainer. He ran to his computer and powered it on. He was worried that it might have been damaged in the move, but to his delight, the machine started up with a hum and whirr. After it completely booted up, Brendan selected a file marked ITEM STORAGE. He clicked on the command labeled WITHDRAWL ITEM. He selected the lonely potion he had saved on his computer back when he got his backpack. Almost instantaneously, a potion materialized on a special platform connected to his computer. He grabbed the vial of thick purple liquid and stuffed it into his bag, along with the PokeBall of his newest companion. He slung his bag over his shoulder and ran down the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom, he ran over to his mother. "Hey, mom! Check it out! I have my own Pokemon now!". He reached into his backpack, pulled out Mudkip's PokeBall, and threw it at the ground. The Pokemon materialized with a flash of bright light. "Kip, Mudkip!", the Pokemon cheerfully cried. "Oh wow!", his mother said, "You finally got your first Pokemon! Good job! Does he have a name?". "Yeah", Brendan replied, "Her name is Kappa". "Oh, cool", she said while reaching down and placing a hand on Kappa's head. The Pokemon returned the gesture with a smile and a wag of her tail. "Well, I'm gonna go into the grass outside of town, and I figured I'd show her to you before I asked", he said to her. "Oh, alright", she replied, "Well, stay safe and be back before sundown". Brendan returned Kappa to her ball and put it away in his bag. "Alright. See ya!", he said as he ran for the door. "Have fun!", she yelled after him.

Brendan slammed the door behind him and walked towards the exit to the town. He looked at his watch as he did so. 4:34. He turned his attention to the path in front of him just in time to see the kid at the town's exit. He quickly paused midstride just before running into the poor kid. "Shit, sorry!", he exclaimed. "Oh, it's you", the kid replied, "Did you save the Professor?". Brendan smiled at him, "Yeah, and I got a new Pokemon for doing it!". The boy congratulated him for his success, then went back to his business. Brendan thought it wise to do the same. He walked on to the spot he had rescued the Professor from. He quickly reminisced on how he had battled earlier, and was overcome by an urge to battle again. He approached the edge of a patch of tall grass. He took his ball from his bag and clutched it in his hand, running his fingers over it, feeling its textures and contours. He took a deep breath, gripped the ball in his hand, and stepped into the tall grass.

 _Hey everyone, sorry for not posting for a while but to be honest, I kinda wanted to draw out the suspense for a while longer. Privilege of being an author, I guess. Uh, write a review telling me either which starter you thought I was going to go with or telling me what a horrible human being I am for purposefully bottlenecking my own supply. See y'all next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Not even two steps later, Brendan was set upon by a wild Pokemon. This one had spiky fur with an alternating light and dark brown pattern. "Zag, zig zag!", the Pokemon cried aggressively. Brendan recognized this Pokemon as a Zigzagoon. He quickly took the ball in his hand and threw it at the ground in between the two of them. It burst open with a flash of bright light, which quickly materialized into the adorable blue creature it contained. "Kip!", she cried, locking her eyes onto her opponent. The two stared at each other for a few seconds while they sized each other up. Brendan yelled, "Quick, use Tackle!". Kappa ran towards her opponent, slamming into him with incredible force. The Zigzagoon shook off the blow and retaliated by Growling cutely at the Mudkip. Brendan saw his Pokemon slightly relax at the sound of its opponents cry, and prompted his Pokemon to loose another Tackle at it. Mudkip charged forward once again, albeit slightly less forceful than before. Kappa slammed into her opponent once again, knocking it to its knees. She ran back to her spot as her opponent recovered.

Now, the Zigzagoon was looking a bit haggard, and had some difficulty getting back on its feet. Once it returned to fighting stance, however, it let out another Growl at the Mudkip, once again lowering her attack. Brendan looked onto the battle with concern. He knew it would take a while to defeat the wild Pokemon if it kept using Growl, but he felt that he shouldn't run away from one of his first trainer battles. He decided to keep on whittling down his opponents health bit by bit. He commanded his Pokemon to Tackle the Zigzagoon a third time, which she carried out with unenthusiasm. The blow landed on the Zigzagoon, reducing its health to critical levels. The Zigzagoon responded with another Growl. Brendan let out a groan of frustration as he once again commanded Mudkip to use Tackle. This time, the blow landed square on the Zigzagoon, sending it flying and knocking it out. Brendan cheered as the Pokemon hit the ground. Kappa jumped in the air with glee as she felt herself gain experience. Brendan returned his Pokemon to her ball and continued on his way to the next city.

Three more Zigzagoons, a Poochyena, and a half an hour later, Brendan reached the entrance to Oldale Town. By now, Kappa was looking very worn and was about ready to fall over. If she were out of her ball, that is. At that moment, she enjoyed the state of relaxed hypersuspension she experienced inside her ball. Brendan himself was also suffering from a fair bit of fatigue from battling and walking through the grass. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the luxury of a PokeBall for him to rest in. Not that he could if he did, but the idea still gnawed at the back of his mind as he kept walking. He knew that he should have used his only potion on his Pokemon a while ago, but he was banking on the hope that the nearest town had a Pokemon Center. His hope was realized when he walked into the limits of the town. He instantly recognized the red roof of the Pokemon Center. As soon as he caught sight of the building, he began walking towards it as fast as his legs would carry him. Once he reached the building, he walked inside and looked around.

The inside of the building was clean and welcoming, with an overhanging smell of bubblegum flavored children's medicine. The most prominent feature of the room was the main desk towards the back with a nurse and a healing machine. The nurse had bubblegum pink hair, and was wearing a blue dress with a white apron. The machine was connected to a very high tech looking computer, which in turn was connected to a large screen on the wall behind her. To the right of the counter was a PC machine, and beyond that was a map of the Hoenn region. To the left, there was a bookcase, a couple soft cushions to be used as seats, and a potted plant in the corner. On the left wall, there was an escalator which led up to what Brendan assumed was the second story of the building. There was a large glass table directly to the right of Brendan, along with more soft seat cushions. There were three other people in the building, but they seemed to be standing around and doing nothing.

Brendan walked up to the counter. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center!", the nurse cheered, "We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?". Brendan smiled wearily at the nurse, "Yes, please". "Great", the nurse replied, "Can I see your Trainer Liscence, please?". "Oh, uh, I don't have one", Brendan told the nurse, embarrassed. "That's okay, we can get you registered right now", she told him. She grabbed a couple pieces of paper and a pen from a stack next to the computer and handed them to Brendan. "How about you fill these out for me, and I'll get you set up for a Liscence, okay?". Brendan nodded in reply, taking the papers from the nurses hands. He walked to the glass table near the entrance and sat on one of the floor cushions. He relished the opportunity to sit down and rest for a brief moment before he set the forms on the table in front of him and began filling them out.

Within minutes, Brendan had written down all of his required information onto the forms. He grabbed the two papers from the table and walked back to the counter. "There. All filled out.", he said to the nurse. She briefly looked over the sheet before saying, "Looks good!". She placed the documents onto a special device connected to her computer whiched scanned the documents and compiled their information. She turned back towards Brendan as the machine booted up behind her. "Now then, one more thing before you become a licenced trainer", she said, "I'm going to need you to turn around and grab the edge of the counter behind you". Brendan did as he was instructed, albeit somewhat confused. "Now, this might pinch a bit...", she told him. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He felt his entire body seize up for a brief moment, paralyzing him in place before he collapsed onto the ground in front of the desk, wracked with agony.

"What the fuck was that?", he screamed, his neck searing with pain. "Calm down", the nurse replied in a soothing voice, "I just implanted you with a TID". "A what?", he asked her in the most controlled voice he could muster. The nurse smiled, "A Trainer Information Device. It's an implant that's attached to your spinal cord. It sends information about your Pokemon directly to your brain". Brendan grabbed the edge of the counter and lifted himself off of the ground. He felt the pain begin to subside, but it was quickly replaced by a pounding headache that was descending upon his head. "You better sit down", the nurse suggested, "The pain was from the syringe I used to inject you, but the headache is from your brain adapting to the implant. You're gonna have one hell of a migraine for the next ten, fifteen minutes". Brendan groaned as he stumbled over to a cushion close to the counter. He layed his head down on the cushion, and closed his eyes to ride out his migraine. He could barely piece together a single thought, so he decided to pass the time by counting to 10 over and over.

After roughly 100 10-second intervals, Brendan opened his eyes and lifted his head off of the cushion. His migraine had faded away, leaving him with an almost abnormal sense of clarity. "Ugh...", he groaned as he rose to his feet. The nurse was presently attending to another person at the desk. She looked over to Brendan. "Oh, look who's finally recovered", she said with a grin. She grabbed a card off of the counter and handed it to him."Congratulations, you are now officially a Pokemon Trainer". He grabbed the card from her hands and looked it over. The card contained his full name and his ID number, along with the Liscences registry and expiration date. The Liscence also featured a full body picture of Brendan, along with a few official looking symbols. "And by now", the nurse said to him, "Your TID should be fully functional. Why don't you give it a try? Pull out a PokeBall and look for yourself".

Brendan reached into his bag, pulled out his Pokemon's PokeBall, and looked at it. To his surprise, a large compilation of information floated around the ball. Everything from his Pokemons name and species to the contest capability of her moves was displayed in an orderly fashion. He discovered that she was level 7, she knew Tackle, Growl, and Mud-Slap, and she had a Mild nature. He also discovered that his Pokemon only had 5 HP left, which reminded him of why he was there in the first place. He walked back up to the desk just as the last person left. "Alright, now that I'm officially a trainer, can you please heal my Pokemon?", he asked her. "Of course!", she replied, "Can I see your ID for a moment?". Brendan gave her his ID card, along with the PokeBall he had in his hands. She placed the PokeBall into a slot at the top of the healing machine behind her, and put his card into another slot on the side. It made a loud whirring sound as it scanned Brendan's card, then emitted a series of tones as it healed his Pokemon. A screen behind the nurse flashed as the machine operated.

Once the machine had finished, she removed the ball and the ID card from it. She handed them both to Brendan. "Thanks for waiting", she told him,

"I restored your Pokemon to full health". Brendan took his items from the nurse and placed them into his bag. "Alright, thanks Ms., uh...", he trailed off awkwardly. The nurse smiled at him. "Joy. Nurse Joy". "Ah, right. Thanks Ms. Joy", he said, relieved. He began to walk to the door, slinging his backpack farther up on his shoulders as he walked. "We hope to see you again!", Nurse Joy called behind him. "See ya!", Brendan shouted back. As the door slammed behind him, Nurse Joy heaved a sigh of weariness. "Fuckin' newbie trainers", she said under her breath. She pressed a green button on her computer keyboard. The words "ON BREAK" appeared in bold red letters on the screen behind her. She emerged onto the other side of the counter and walked towards the door, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her apron as she did so.

After Brendan exited the building, he looked around at the rest of the town. Beyond the Pokemon Center, there were a couple houses and a PokeMart, all juxtapositioned parallel to one another. The entirety of the town was set along a 4-way crossroad that, curiously enough, only went down 3 different paths. He began to walk towards the center of the town, when suddenly, a man wearing a PokeMart uniform ran up to him. "EXCUSE ME!", the man said enthusiastically, "I WORK AT THE POKEMART! CAN I GET YOU TO COME WITH ME?!". Brendan nodded apprehensively, and the two of them walked to the PokeMart. The man turned around when they reached their destination. "THIS IS A POKEMART", he continued, "JUST LOOK FOR OUR BLUE ROOF". Brendan continued to nod, looking around to make sure he wasn't the only one seeing this. "WE SELL A VARIETY OF GOODS, INCLUDING POKEBALLS FOR CATCHING POKEMON". The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion. "HERE", he said as he handed it to Brendan, "I'D LIKE YOU TO HAVE THIS AS A PROMOTIONAL ITEM". Brendan took the potion from the man and stuffed it into his backpack. "A POTION CAN BE USED AT ANY TIME, SO IT'S MORE USEFUL THAN A POKEMON CENTER IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS!". Brendan nodded again, "Well, thanks for the potion and the long, loud speech, but I really must be going". Brendan turned and walked in the opposite direction. "HAVE A NICE DAY!", the man called behind him.

Brendan began to walk towards one of the exits to the town, passing a sign as he did so. "OLDALE TOWN: Where things start off scarce", he read aloud as he walked by. He walked to the edge of town and tried to walk onto the grass outside, but he was quickly stopped by a man with long black hair and wearing thick glasses. "Aaaaah, Wait! Please don't come in here!", the man shouted in caution. Brendan raised an eyebrow, "Why not?". The man rolled his eyes in reply. "I just discovered the footprints of a rare Pokemon! I need to finish sketching them!". Brendan looked at the ground, but the only footprints he saw were human. Skepticism quickly spread over Brendan's face, making the man even angrier. "Look, just wait until I'm done sketching them, okay?". Brendan sighed in frustration before walking away from the man and back towards the center of town. He sat down next to the sign he had passed and rested for a moment. He saw that the nurse he was talking to earlier was leaning up against the side of the Pokemon Center, smoking a cigarette. He decided to go back and ask her for directions.

He walked up to the nurse. She took a long drag off of her cigarette as she saw him coming closer. "Hey", he said to her as he came within talking distance, "Do you know where Route 103 is?". She looked at him and smiled. She pointed in the direction of the sign Brendan was sitting at and said, "Over that way". He turned his head and saw the path leading out onto a long, grassy stretch just past the sign. He laughed sheepishly, "Oh, alright. Thanks". The nurse took one last drag off of her cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stomping it into the dirt. "Oh yeah, one more thing", she told him, "I forgot to tell you that your TID is connected to a GPS system. It'll tell you whenever you walk into a new location, so you won't really get lost anymore anymore". He smiled at her, "Oh, cool. Thanks!". The two both went their separate ways, Brendan heading towards Route 103, and Nurse Joy walking back inside the Pokemon Center.

Brendan continued walking towards his destination until he reached the edge of town. The slightly beaten path of the city gave way to the overgrown grass of the route, marking the boundary between the two. Brendan cautiously tool a step over the border. To his surprise, a box appeared in the top-left corner of his vision, marked with the words "ROUTE 103". He took a step back into the city, and the text changed to "OLDALE TOWN". He took another step forward, causing the text to change again. "Hmm", Brendan remarked. The box quickly disappeared, causing Brendan to turn his attention to the route in front of him. He could vaguely make out the shape of May on the other end of the route. She looked as if she was occupied with something in the patch of grass in front of her. She had his back turned to him, and she looked as if she hadn't seen him yet. Quietly as he could, Brendan began walking up the route, determined to catch her by surprise.

 _Today is my birthday. I'm turning 17 today. Next chapter is going to be a sex scene, whenever I sit down and write it. That is all._


End file.
